


Need in you

by Rashiro



Category: Need for Speed (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Crimson - Freeform, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Memories, Race, Rescue, Romance, car racing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: В тюрьме Рокпорта холодно и скучно. Рэйзор сверлит взглядом потолок, и вместо унылого покрытия видит то, что случилось с ним до этого момента.
Relationships: Clarence "Razor" Callahan/Ryan Cooper





	Need in you

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано на Фандомную рулетку '20 на @diary.ru.
> 
> Существует мнение, что Райан Купер (первый главный герой серии NFS, который получил имя) является главным героем всего второго поколения игр, поэтому для текста использовано его имя, так как главный герой NFS: MW не называется.

В тюрьме Рокпорта холодно и скучно. Рэйзор сверлит взглядом потолок, и вместо унылого покрытия видит блики на боках упущенной бэхи.

Чтоб его, ублюдка Купера, из-за которого и случилось всё это дерьмо!

Всё дерьмо — это вообще всё, что случалось в жизни Рэйзора, с самого детства, когда Купер ещё не был в его глазах сучьей тварью, а был другом.

Рэйзор с малых лет пропадал в гараже отца и выглядел в глазах прочей ребятни подобием бога: всезнающим и умеющим достать разные интересные запчасти. А ещё он был тем, кого пускали посидеть за рулём. Неудивительно, что в глазах друзей его авторитет только креп.

А потом появился Купер.

Мелкий, тщедушный — явно слабее самого Рэйзора, — но сильный духом. Чёртов Купер лез в драки с противником намного сильнее, и его никогда не останавливали ни разбитый нос, ни россыпь синяков по телу.

Рэйзор хотел быть таким, но всё, что у него было — отцовский гараж с не принадлежавшей ему самому тачкой.

_Тачка первой появляется у Купера. Ему нет ещё четырнадцати, из-за руля чудом ползущей бэхи торчит встрёпанная макушка, но в глазах остальных он — герой и бог. Мальчишки облепляют тачку, сыпят вопросами, но Купер отмахивается от всех и идёт к Рэйзору._

_— Поможешь с тачкой? — спрашивает он и закидывает ему руку на плечо._

_Желание залезть под капот прогоняет обиду, и Рэйзор кивает — когда ещё подвернется такой шанс? Тачка друга — не тачка отца, можно делать что угодно, ведь Купер ему доверяет даже больше, чем себе._

— Жрать подано, — рявкают за дверью, и через щель по полу скользит миска с баландой.

— Сам жри это дерьмо.

В тюрьме скучно, нечем заняться, еда здесь тот ещё отстой. Рэйзор вытягивается на койке и прикрывает глаза. От голода сводит желудок, во всём теле слабость — это ничем не перебить, проще провалиться в подобие сна.

_— Подкинь ключ, он у колеса. — Рэйзор вытягивает руку, и нужный инструмент прохладой ложится в ладонь._

_— Долго ещё? — спрашивает Райан. Он сидит, привалившись к колесу, и ждёт. Его тачка давно готова, а Рэйзор — тогда ещё Кларенс Каллахан — возится с фордом, пытаясь выжать из отцовской машины максимум. Гонка уже завтра, а подвеска дребезжит как чёрт, да и передачи переключаются со скрипом._

_— Хер знает, — хмыкает Рэйзор. Он ни в чём не уверен: ни в себе, ни в тачке. И уж тем более в том, что идея с гонкой — стоящая. Им обоим всего по шестнадцать, прав нет, но на нелегальных гонках на это смотрят сквозь пальцы. Главное — чтоб деньги на взнос были._

_— Рен, — зовёт его Райан через некоторое время. — Если не успеешь, я не буду участвовать._

_— Ну и придурок, — фыркает Рэйзор, но в груди предательски теплеет. Только один человек относится к нему нормально, и это далеко не отец, который в очередном запое. Деньги нужны как воздух, а заначка уйдёт на взнос в гонках. Проигрыш — и Рэйзор останется буквально ни с чем. Вряд ли Райан это понимает, он же из богатых._

_— Я тебя не оставлю._

_«Ну и придурок», — думает Рэйзор, но вслух ничего не говорит._

_На гонке он приходит последним. Райан — первым. И делится с ним выигрышем, от которого Рэйзор отказывается._

«Ну и придурок», — думает Рэйзор, открывая глаза. Деньги надо было брать не раздумывая, может, было бы легче выжить. Может, было бы легче пережить предательство так называемого друга.

Верить другим — последнее дело.

_Им семнадцать, когда Райан — бесящий придурок Райан — связывается с компашкой нелегалов, оставляя Рэйзора за бортом. Кому нужен нищий недомеханик, когда к твоим услугам — лучшие? Кому нужен тот, кто никогда не поднимался даже до третьего места?_

_Рэйзор бросает гонки. Но всё равно не может вытравить из груди щемящий восторг при виде новой тачки. Новая бэха буквально светится, блистая на солнце. Райан гладит блестящее крыло, а Рэйзор стискивает зубы и скрывается в гараже._

_Он не может позволить себе нечто подобное. В мире Рэйзора нужно пахать как проклятый, даже чтобы просто выжить, не то что купить крутую тачку. Старый форд скрипит словно бы в подтверждение его мыслей._

_Но больше всего Рэйзора бесит, что он залипает не столько на новую тачку, сколько на радостно лыбящегося Райана, которому уже не нужен._

_Рэйзору восемнадцать, когда он покупает себе старый «Форд-Мустанг», подкопив деньги и продав отцовскую тачку. Доводит её до ума и подаёт заявку на гонку. Не с целью выиграть, но утереть нос Райану, который не вылезает с первого места._

_«Всё дело в тачке», — думает Рэйзор, считая себя равным в мастерстве. Дело только в скорости.. Он точно не хуже. Лучше._

_Гонку он проигрывает, но Райан замечает его и почти подходит, но._

_— Нечего со всякими отбросами тусить, — парень, занявший второе место, закидывает Райану руку на плечо и уводит от Рэйзора, окинув того насмешливо-презрительным взглядом._

_И Райан не сопротивляется. Разве что не повторяет этот взгляд, но Рэйзор всё равно чувствует себя недостойным дерьмом под ногами бога._

— Тупой ублюдок, — цедит Рэйзор сквозь зубы, меряя шагами камеру. Он жрёт мерзкую баланду, не видит дневного света и спит на дерьмовой кровати, а всё потому, что снова проиграл.

Он всю свою жизнь проигрывал Куперу. Сейчас, спустя столько лет, ничего не изменилось.

_Им двадцать пять, когда они совершенно случайно встречаются на очередной гонке. Рэйзор уже не тот, что был раньше. Он выигрывает, выглядит круто, на нём виснут девчонки. Его новая тачка намного лучше той, что была когда-то у Купера. Сегодня он точно победит._

_Тонированное стекло надёжно скрывает салон, и Купер — это точно Купер! — его не видит, хотя расстояние между тачками минимальное._

_— Сегодня я тебя точно уделаю, — скрипит зубами Рэйзор и до боли сжимает пальцы на руле._

_Скорость, адреналин, новая тачка, десятки девчонок. Всё это — ничто в сравнении с желанием победить Купера. Унизить, отомстить. Растереть в порошок. Показать, что Рэйзор один здесь бог._

_А вовсе не дерьмо._

_Рэйзором движет лишь бесконечная обида — и эта самая обида не даёт ему победить._

— Дерьмо! — Рука болит от удара об стену, Рэйзор не может избавиться от навязчивых воспоминаний, но в камере нечего делать, можно лишь спать или думать — и мысли сами приходят в голову, пожирают изнутри. Рэйзор снова чувствует себя жалким дерьмом.

Он сбежал от Купера в Рокпорт, попал в Чёрный список — пусть и на последнее место — но прошлое нашло его и здесь.

Чёртов Купер преследует его в реальности, в мыслях, во снах. Рэйзор списывает это на обиду и злобу. Чувство несправедливости. Всё хорошее, что было сделано Купером, осталось в далёком прошлом, Рэйзор не хочет об этом вспоминать.

Нельзя верить людям, они тебя предадут и оставят позади. Такова их природа. Рэйзор тоже так поступает, действует на опережение.

— Каллахан, на выход!

Никто ничего не объясняет, Рэйзора просто выставляют с вещами на улицу. И он стоит там как придурок, не понимая, что делать дальше. Вся его жизнь превратилась в какое-то дерьмо. И снова из-за чёртового Купера.

Рэйзор щурится от яркого света. Нужно начинать всё заново: поднимать связи, завоёвывать уважение. Сейчас он — дерьмо, которое ничего не значит.

В кармане куртки обнаруживаются сигареты и зажигалка, хотя он никогда не курил. Курил Купер — тогда ещё Райан. Точно такие же — в бело-синей пачке. Зажигалка чёрная, с нарисованными языками пламени — совсем как последний форд Рэйзора. А пачка — бэха Купера.

Рэйзор хмыкает и щёлкает колёсиком зажигалки. Жизнь — глупая шутка. Открывает пачку и хмыкает во второй раз — сигарет в ней нет, только свёрнутая бумажка.

Первое желание — сжечь, но любопытство сильнее, ведь это не его вещи.

Написанный адрес — окраина Рокпорта, там ничего нет. Вообще ничего.

Но Рэйзор всё равно направляется туда. Любопытство, чтоб его. Да и заниматься ему сейчас особо нечем.

По указанному адресу и впрямь ничего нет — просто пустырь, посреди которого стоит бело-синяя бэха, на капоте которой восседает ухмыляющийся Купер.

— Ну что, Рен, как оно?

Рэйзору вместо ответа хочется съездить ему по роже. За то, что бросил когда-то, за то, что предал. За то, что был лучше и не замечал Рэйзора. За то, что отобрал тачку, выигрывая вновь и вновь. 

За то, что вопреки всему не бросил и вытащил из тюрьмы.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — рычит Рэйзор и стаскивает Купера с капота. — Что тебе надо?

Купер ухмыляется и молчит.

Кажется, потому что друзей не бросают, какими бы тварями те ни были. А они с Купером друг друга стоят.

— Ты за рулём, — говорит Купер и суёт Рэйзору в руку ключи от бэхи. — Не здесь.

Рэйзора это бесит, но он понимает, что здесь действительно не место. Купер избежал тюрьмы, но вернувшись за ним в Рокпорт, подвергает себя опасности.

— Какого хрена? — спрашивает Рэйзор сам у себя, потому что Купер молчит.

Навигатор показывает дорогу, бэха послушно скользит по ровному асфальту. Купер всё ещё молчит. 

Вопрос «какого хрена?» вертится у Рэйзора на языке. «Какого хрена ты за мной вернулся? Какого хрена взял с собой? Какого хрена забил на подставы с копами и на отобранную тачку?» 

Какого хрена ты творишь, Купер?

Чужая рука ложится на бедро и с силой сжимает.

— Какого?! — рычит Рэйзор и теряет управление.

Бэху бросает по дороге влево, вправо. Рэйзор чудом выравнивает её и резко тормозит — так, что утыкается носом в руль.

— Что ты, блядь, творишь?!

Купер лишь в очередной раз ухмыляется — совершенно по-блядски — и снова кладёт руку Рэйзору на бедро.

— Ты же тоже этого хочешь.

В этом Рэйзор не признаётся самому себе уже больше десяти лет. Пытается забыть, выкинуть из головы. Перебить чем-то другим. 

А чёртов Купер вот так запросто всё переворачивает.

— Какого хрена?..

Вопрос повисает в воздухе, потому что Купер закатывает глаза и тянется к Рэйзору. Хватает за воротник куртки и впивается в губы, засасывает, кусает. Делает так, как хотел бы сделать сам Рэйзор.

— Ты придурок, — говорит в перерыве между поцелуями, и Рэйзор с ним вроде как согласен.

Придурок потому, что не заметил этих взглядов раньше. Придурок потому, что принимал желание Купера привлечь внимание за хвастовство. Желание помочь — за насмешку. 

Придурок потому, что думал о людях — о Купере — хуже, чем они есть на самом деле.

Может, стоит пересмотреть собственные взгляды?

Бэха всё так же послушно скользит по трассе, но молчание уже не напряжённое, а наполненное тягучим предвкушением — им бы только отъехать от Рокпорта, а дальше — будь что будет.

Они вроде как взрослые — не глупые подростки теперь — разберутся. Или хотя бы потрахаются. Для начала.


End file.
